narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha/Archive 2
Third databook I was able to find a scan of Itachi's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 19:15, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Shadow Clone: Haze What is this jutsu? It links to Shadow clone so there is no piont listing it. Jacce 13:29, 29 September 2008 (UTC) It is in the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Series (video game). unown lover? is there any proof that itachi had a lover. :Yes, just read the reference. Naruto manga chapter 401 page 10 o thanks(i dont read magna much) Anyone know the gender? They never specified...--Kim-chan 02:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) chidori i think itachi knows chidori because sasuke used it infront of him while he had sharngan wouldnt u agree :I would say it's possible, but let me quote Dantman when someone wanted to ad Shadow clone to Sasuke's jutsu list, because he had seen Naruto use it. "That would be an assumption. We don't list general or academy jutsu, and we also don't list jutsu someone could have copied using the Sharingan. We only list non-general jutsu that a character actively uses. General jutsu are only listed when a specifc character uses them a lot, almost as a signature jutsu. ie: Naruto using the Shadow Clone." Thats what he said. Jacce 19:28, 17 October 2008 (UTC) mmmm i think i added shadow clone jutsu to sasukes page or was it lightning blade :Diden't se it now, so everything is as it should be. Jacce 19:34, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I don't think that he can use chidori as he isn't lightning nature... yea i thought that at first but no because sasuke did what kakashi did when he met orochimaru at the chunin exams, he used the chidori without handseals so itachi jsut saw him activate it without handseals so he couldnt copy it. Also, itachi might not have the speed to use chidori sasuke had to copy speed from rock lee to use it. No Itachi is ALOT faster than Sasuke and Lee combined.Glad I can help.Vegerot 20:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) can sharingan copy an element technique that differs to the users element? Tsujiraoro07 Itachi first Akatsuki (indirecly) mentioned Orochimaru may have been the first Akatsuki to appear but we knew about Itachi long before we knew about Orochimaru. How? Because Sasuke mentions a "certain man he has to kill" which is undoubtly Itachi. He mentions this in the first or second volume. He may have not said "I have to kill Itachi" or "I have to kill a certain Akatsuki member" but still he was talking about Itachi and Itachi is both those things ...Um i think you can only post things that can be discussed. Itachi's rank Is ANBU a rank or position? :On some other sites, Itachi's Rank is Chuunin with Jounin level skills. ::Some said that you can go from chuunin to ANBU, Jounin and ANBU are around the same skill level.... I need to get this stuff of info right because I'm working on a Game project(naruto-abunai.com) :ANBU is a rank. One completely separate from the normal ranks. Someone in the ANBU does not hold a regular rank, although they can sometimes assume one when needed for a mission. --ShounenSuki 00:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ANBU is a position - like Academy Student. -CandyChicklet 22:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna go and say ANBU is a Position, just like Hokage is a position. The only Ranks are Genin, Chuunin, Special Jounin and Jounin. SuperN 22:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, both ANBU and Hokage are ranks. They have unique positions in the shinobi organisation and are treated as separate ranks in the databook. Neither the Hokage, nor ANBU members hold 'normal' ranks. --ShounenSuki 22:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC) If ANBU is a rank then is it higher than Jounin or lower? And isn't ranks linear( you have to go trough all other previous ranks to get to get ANBU?) :The databooks list ANBU between jōnin and Hokage. However, it is completely separate from the normal ninja ranks. :Imagine the shinobi troops of Konoha as being split in two parts. The first part is controlled by the Hokage and the councillors. This part comprises all the jōnin, tokubetsu jōnin, chūnin, and genin. The second part is (officially) controlled directly and only by the Hokage. This is the ANBU. :Someone can theoretically become an ANBU without even going to the Academy. The Hokage appoints them whenever they think the person is worthy. So no, a person does not have to go through the other ninja ranks to become an ANBU. --ShounenSuki 19:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) What is his rank?Jonin or higher than Jonin? File:Orochimaruitachi.jpg How did he use genjutsu without pointing Orochimaru or looking into Orchimaru's eyes? Itachi's secret lover Did the book that proves Itachi has had a secret lover come out yet :I don't know if it goes as a book, but it was mentioned in chapter 401, page 10. Jacce 05:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) The power he passed to Naruto I think that power is a technique like for example Tsukiyomi or Susanoo bec. he said it can be used by Naruto when Sasuke attempts to attack Konoha.Tsujiraoro07 :I hope it has something to do with controlling the Kyuubi. Or negating Sasuke's Sharingan--Inferuno Ryuu 16:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Most likely, considering Sasuke and Naruto are bound to butt heads. So Itachi most likely did something that would not really give him power over Sasuke but rather save Sasuke instead. --Kim-chan 02:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) i think the power must be powerful... coz itachi said "I HOPE THE DAY NEVER COMES WHEN YOU HAVE TO USE IT"-- (talk) 05:12, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Candidate for Hokage? Had he not been forced to live as a missing-nin, he'd probably been an obvious candidate for Hokage, don't ya think? Since he's more powerful than Kakashi (who Tsunade mentioned was an obvious candidate for hokage should she die or leave the village), and (this is just my personal opinion), he also seems more powerful than Tsunade as well. 21:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Talkpages are not places to discuss speculation. Please see the Narutopedia:Talkpage policy. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 15, 2009 @ 23:00 (UTC) Sorry, forgot about that :P 15:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Konoha Before this starts into a revert war, itachi, joined akatski, to keep an eye on the organisation frm the inside, hense his affiliation was always konoha, evn before he died he gav sum of his powers to naruto to protect konoha, in case saske ever attacked...i'd say that his true affiliation was konoha, and that his "face" affiliation was akatski, and Vegrot, before u re edit it...y not wait for sum other users opinion....I WILL NOT let Itachi's page be abused....AlienGamer :It said that he never lost love for it. That doesn't mean he was working for it. Vegerot (talk) 13:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::In chapter 400, Madara says that Itachi becoming a criminal was part of the plan Itachi was to follow (kill Uchiha → flee village → become a criminal). In that sense, his membership in Akatsuki is part of a mission given to him by Konoha. ''~SnapperT '' 18:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Itachi's eyes I heard that Itachi's eyes are in a jar with madara. Is it true if so what chap and page pleasse.Saimaroimaru 07:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I dont think Thats true...i nev came across that bit of info....then again i mite hav missed sumthin, cause i wouldn't put it past madara to do that....AlienGamer :yes they are in a jar, but they are with sasuke(this is shown when one of his team mate says he should use them, he replys he will not(and no i not talking about the abilities itachi planted in his eyes)) Fawcettp (talk) 07:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I highly doubt Sasuke will take itachi's eyes....and i think u'r referin to wen madara asked sasuke if he wanted itachi's eyes, and sasuke said no..AlienGamer | Talk 08:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :no there is a scene showing a pair of disenbodied eyes in a jar of fluid, near sasuke Fawcettp (talk) 08:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :do u mind tellin me the chapter?? AlienGamer | Talk 09:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :i believe it to be the scene with sasuke during pains attack, but i could be wrong(and i will back down if i am) :plus madara did say that itachi wanted old to increase sasuke's strength as far as he could Fawcettp (talk) 13:36, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Is It Chapter 403 pg 17?? AlienGamer | Talk 13:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::I agree that Madara said that Sasuke could have Itachi's eyes, but I don't recall seeing Itachi's eyes in a jar. What you might think of is when Itachi poked Sasuke's eye out and had it in a fluid filled jar, that later turned out to be an illusion. Jacce | Talk 13:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Ya Exactly....cause sasuke said he see's things differently frm itachi, and hense doesn't want hs eyes..AlienGamer | Talk 13:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Genjutsu Prowess it was shown in the latest shippuuden episode, that during he was confrontation with Oro, that itachi was able to cast a genjutsu without even looking at oroc eyes or without even lifting a finger. he had his back on oro, and was held in place by snakes. he just blinked an eye and oro was caught in his illusion. :Unless Orochimaru was alrrady trapped in the illusion when Orochimaru send out his snake. Jacce | Talk 08:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :How can he already be trapped in an illusion? He was following Itachi from behind. And we clearly see how he performed the genjutsu(the eye blinking and sound effect was seen and heard) right after he was under the coils of Oro's snake... ::So what happend to the snake? The sound could just mean that Itachi reaveled that he was using a genjutsu. Jacce | Talk 07:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was asking that very same question myself. Since it was an illusion, casted by the uchiha, I suspect he made it look like there is no snake. And since it was a paralyzing genjutsu, and if oro was indeed under its effect from the very start, how come he was able to move "from the very start" when oro was under its effect prior to his provocation on itachi? ::::The short and simple answer is that the anime crew screwed up (again). The manga only shows Itachi facing Orochimaru while the latter is bound by the genjutsu. Then Orochimaru tries to perform a technique and Itachi cuts off his hand. (ch.345, pp.8-10). The anime crew tried to expand this scene, but forgot that Itachi usually has to face people to put them in a genjutsu and in an effort to recreate the panels of the manga forgot that they added a snake. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 05:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::During the fight Itachi vs. Naruto in part II, Naruto was abel to move and react while under Itachi's genjutsu, and later it changed into a time changing illusion. Jacce | Talk 05:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: yeah, your right. They often complicate things that are sometimes, already complicated... And I can see that your implying that the manga is the only reliable source of facts, not the anime - which I definitely agree... Eye Color I noticed in the most recent picture of Itachi posted (ep 114) of him as a child that the eye color was a reddish shade instead of the customary black. Would this imply that the Sharingan may develop with no tomoe present. If someone would clear this up, that would be lovely. :This is nothing to be confused about. His sharingan was just activated. If you watch shippuuden episode 114, his sharingan was activated the whole time. -- I.Sakura-Uchiha ::I'm not talking about whether it was activated or not, I am asking if it can form with no tomoe present because it states in another article that it forms with one tomoe and considering Itachi developed it as well as mastered it at such a young age I wonder if this is something he was only able to do. I find myself with no answers and probably never will. :::The simple answer is no, it cannot form without tomoe. Even the most immature, the most recently activated, Sharingan had at least one tomoe in each eye. That picture is either an animation error or a lighting effect. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! Itachi's Age I'm wondering about Itachi's age. While reading through the data on him and Sasuke, I noticed the ages seemed off. If Itachi's only 5 years older than Sasuke, how did he kill the clan when Sasuke was only 7? He wasn't even in ANBU at that point. Might seem like a minor detail, but it kinda bugs me. :Sasuke and Itachi weren't born on the same date. This creates a short period every year where Itachi is 6 years older than Sasuke. From Itachi's birthday on the 6th of June to Sasuke's birthday on the 23rd of July, to be exact. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 05:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC)